Full Moon
by Animewriter100
Summary: All of the Survey Corps are monsters and have a job to do instead of fighting Titan's they scare and torment human's what happens when they encounter two people that might change their minds


Don't own Attack on Titan

Warning: Might have gore,violence,blood and everything that is for mature readers only

Eren's POV

I walk into the old castle seeing that tonight would be a full moon since it was Halloween, oh great i'll have to go hunting for humans which wouldn't be bad if those humans were my own people that weren't nightmares that everyone knows about. I stop at the large door looking at two squad members that were turned into zombies, poor guys the only thing they knew how to do is A: Attack and devour any intruders, B: Open the doors when needed, and C: Obey any orders that Levi and Erwin give them. They open the door and I walk in seeing that Jean the mummy was moving around the castle talking with Marco the ghost that lived with them since he died a long time ago and made a lot of noise at night "Hey Jean,Hey Marco" I greeted, they look over and wave at me with a smile before going back to their business

I walk to a main room and sees my best friend Armin the mummy like Jean, my sister Mikasa a witch,Annie who was Medusa thank Sina that we are immune to her except Connie who was half human half monster,Ymir was a dragon but she had the body parts for them like her hands and feet as well as teeth and back most of her skin was scales stopping at her face and Historia was a Goddess so not much of a monster but she still fit. Reaner was a Demon and Bertolt was the sand man who would put people to sleep like he was suppose to do. Mikasa goes over to me and hugs me tightly most of my body was covered in fur but stopped at the side of my face"Eren how are you?" She asked petting my head checking my ears, she feels my tail touch her leg she pushes it away.

"I'm fine, I see that Hanji's getting excited" I replied, she was a mad scientist after all and her last test subject Oluo Frankenstein. They walk in talking about experiments on him and so on, I go towards them making them stop and quiet down"Have you seen Captain Levi and Captain Erwin?" I asked, I needed to talk to them really badly and it was urgent.

They think for a bit Hanji looks over at Oluo who shrugs his shoulders "He's probably napping or something" He replied, I knod and walk past them bumping into Erwin aka the boogie man but not the kiddy one you know the scary grim reaper type still having his blonde hair when he took off his hood around them. Levi walks in surprising some of us we hadn't seen him a few days not at night either but he did look different in appearance and a little in height but not as much to make it a difference, he yawns showing his long fangs before he closed his mouth looking at us then at Erwin giving him a signal.  
>Erwin clears his throat and looks at us getting our attentions"Well as we all know it's Halloween night and that means kids will be out or asleep so we can do our job right?" Erwin announced, I sigh and looks over at Levi who picking something out of his teeth trying to amuse himself<p>

Levi stands up and walks towards the door"I know what to do besides i need to get this punk back for trying to stab me last year" Levi replied, I look and he was gone out the door to start his night

we all do the same getting ready i look up at the moon and i turned to the ever so popular Werewolf i let out a howl and run off with Mikasa behind me along with our dead friends that died they were turned into ghost and ghouls they were invited by Marco to live with us. We arrive at the wall an dwe get to work seeing the ghost's go into the houses along with screams of parents and children alike some louder than other's. I did't have much to do since i didn't eat people only the cattle and animals they had except horses most of the time, i go over and snatch up as many chicken's as i could before the owners woke up i chew and eat some before grabbing more so i can take back for later. I look over and see Levi going over to a house which was strange since Levi liked to stay away from houses altogether

Levi's POV

I go to a house stopping to check if they were asleep which would make my situation easier, i sneak through the door going to a bedroom peeking it open slightly, it was the sick bastard that was trying to stab me last year but of course he failed i almost bite him but i missed before i left. I speed over to the bed with hardly any noise and i lean over opening my mouth to bite him when i see him move, i quickly hide and see him get settled before i went back over and bite down on his flesh sucking the blood out of his body. I could feel myself get younger not that i already wasn't but more youthful as well as the tangy taste women tasted better since their blood was more sweet than the males but i enjoyed it none the less. I let go and look at my handy work before going out the room it so happened two zombies walked in quietly and snuck into his room closing the door behind them. I walk to the other room and see a man and women sleeping speeding over i was about to bite the female but saw that Hanji was signaling me to go back to base i let out a low growl before zooming out but hear someone scream but it was muffled by most likely a hand. I click my tongue and the zombies walk out blood and guts staining their already rip and dirty clothes, one carrying the body out for left over's but was sent back leaving the body there, we walk out and i talk to Hanji as we went back to the castle.

Isabel's POV

We walked to the house seeing that it was open and that we didn't have to break in like all the other time's walking in we see Levi walk out the bedroom door open cleaning his hands off from the blood, I Isabel and my partner Farlan walk into the room and close the door, we both look at each other and nod I lunge at the boy biting his neck he wakes up and screams but Farlan quickly closes his mouth as we tore him apart ripping flesh and tissue off of him, I moved down and tear open his stomach seeing the organs and begin to eat them until he stopped moving, i feel bad for him but it's our job it's apart of life for us being un-dead. We finish and get up i open the door while Farlan drags the body outside seeing Levi walking out as well we were both happy and content for the moment but we would be hungry again but i told him to leave it, he groans and puts him back on the bed walking out

Eren's POV

We go back to the castle waiting for the rest of our friends to return which they do safe and sound, i was still holding the chicken's and i put them on a basket for later on in the day since that's when we stayed home all the time. I see Levi and Erwin come back both discussing Levi's tone was upset i wouldn't blame him he's a vampire that drank human blood but because of the plan he only can get so much. Levi rolled his eye's and went to his room closing the door behind him while the rest of us went to the shower's to get cleaned

Jean laughed as he got cleaned boasting on how many kids and adults he scared"You should have seen this one kid, when he saw me he pissed his pants and screamed his ass off" Jean laughed,I roll my eyes his storied were somewhat humorous but i felt bad for the kid being scared like that after seeing a monster that's one reason i don't kill people i only go after animals so i wouldn't have to endure the pain of hearing someone scream and be scared of me and my get out and get dressed heading to bed since the sun was coming up soon we don't want to get killed for those who were effected by the sun like Levi,Erwin,and the rest.

We usually sleep during the day those he needed to would me i didn't need to since i could walk in the day or night, i get up and get dressed my fur gone i walk to the wall and hear people crying and screaming as well as cursing, I walk near the house Levi was in and hear a women crying because of her son's death, she cursed and saw the bite mark on his neck she cried some more her husband patting her on the back. I go back not wanting to hear anymore and see my friends awake some were talking while others were sleeping, so i decide to go back to sleep until it was night again.

Night came and i woke up not looking at the moon, i see Mikasa petting the black cat she found since it went to her like a bond the cat looks at me and hisses but i ignore it and look at my sister who gave me a smile before she put the cat down"So where were you Eren you weren't in your bed this morning?" She asked,

I think a bit not wanting to answer any question's at the moment but i sigh and look at her"I was inside the wall, i wanted to see what people thought about what we did last night they weren't positive except for these two kids who weren't phased at all" I replied, She stares and shakes her head patting me on the shoulder before walking out the room with her cat closing the door behind her

I hear the door open and we all peek out before quickly hiding back inside the room"What are those?" Connie asked avoiding Annie's gaze

Jean peeks again going back with us"Not sure but why are they here?" He asked, we all just give him a look and hear a noise the doors closing

"Hello anyone here?" A voice asked, we hear footsteps coming towards us and we gulp they stop

"I don't think there is anyone here but i did hear a gulp not to far from here should we go check it out?" Another voice asked, the foot steps continue and we back up waiting for the stangers to come


End file.
